A Snape Long Past
by Princess Jilla
Summary: Hermione wakes up in 1973 in her 6th year. She sees Snape, and everything shes ever thought changes. Ch. 11 up, please *Review!*
1. Present

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but I own the plot. JK Rowling owns it all!!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione sat in Potions class, her head on her hands. Boring, as usual. This year, 6th year, Potions wasnt as interesting as previous years. She tried to listen to Snape but all the heard was 'Blah blah blah.'  
  
She felt a nudge at her side. It was from Ron. 'Wake up! Hermione, pay attention!'  
  
Hermiones eyes opened, and she shook her head, trying to get sleepiness away.  
  
'Miss Granger,' Snape said in that silky voice. He stopped right infront of her, peering down at her dissaprovingly. Hermione slowly looked up at him. Wow, she thought.   
  
'Im sorry Profes-'  
  
'Falling asleep again? 50 points from Gryffindor!' Snape said as he walked away, those black robes swishing around his feet. Why does Snape have to be like this, all the time. I feel bad for him, he must be really lonely, he must have not ever had a love in his life, Hermione thought, staring at Snape. He actually wasnt that bad looking. He was tall, and his black hair wasnt that greasy. Actually, he was quite handsome.  
  
After Potions, Hermione walked up to her dorm alone, she needed some time to study. She climbed the stairs, but some of them switched and she almost fell to her death. Another day at Hogwarts. She carried her books up, and said the password which was 'Peta'. No one was in the common room, they were probably at lunch. She didnt like going to lunch.  
  
Hermione set her books down on her bed, and opened her Potions book. The page she opened to had a strange green snake chain in it, like it was a bookmark or something. She picked it up, and looked at the snake charm. It was encrusted with emeralds, and white diamond eyes. Whoa, this thing must be worth a fortune. Ill put a lost and found up tomorrow, she thought, and she put the necklace on.   
  
Hermione yawned, she was suddenly feeling really sleepy.   
  
**********  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of noise, of people walking around. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
'Wake up! Come on, Hermione!' she was violently shaken by the voice of a girl who must have been her age. She looked at this girl, who seemed very familiar. The girl smiled.  
  
'You look at me as if youve never seen me in your life! Wake up, sleepy head! We have to go to class! Professor Dumbledore will get very angry!' the girl said, her hands on her hips.  
  
'Um, why would he care?' Hermione asked, sounding very confused. Dumbledore was the headmaster, he had other things to worry about besides who gets to class on time.  
  
'Well, you know, he is our teacher!' the girl said, now getting a little pissed off. Hermione looked down and shook her head.  
  
'What year is this....' Hermione mumbled.  
  
'And if my name isnt Lily! Merlin, Hermione, have you fallen off the rocker! Ugh. Fine, its 1973! Come on were going to be late!' she said.  
  
Hermione jumped back. She realized why she looked familiar, from the pictures of Harrys parents that he had shown her. She had gone back in time, to 1973. 


	2. Back in Time

Chapter 2  
  
********  
  
'Whoa, wait a minute. 1973?' Hermione said, not believing it.  
  
'Yeah silly. What else would it be? Come on! We have to go!' Lily said, and dragged her out by her hand.  
  
'Wait, Lily, how long have I been here?' Hermione asked, thinking that there was no Hermione from the past, so how could this all be?  
  
'Since yesterday, you got sorted into Gryffindor, and you havent been to your classes yet. I can see since you changed schools, your a little confused but thats fine,' Lily said, rolling her eyes and laughing. 'Well, thats what Professor Dumbledore said.'  
  
Now she realized who was behind all of this. Of course, it was Dumbledore, who else? Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to go with it for a little while, just for fun. Lily and her ran past the other students so not to be late for Potions. Lily quickly sat down when they got there, and Hermione sat next to her.  
  
'Excuse me, your in my seat,' a boy said sharply. He had a silky voice, that sounded very familiar, only not as deep. Hermione slowly looked up at him. He was tall, wearing a black flowing robe. He was a little on the skinny side, but looked like he could have muscular potential. She looked upon a face, so beautiful, like an angels face. He had long, wavy black hair which was tied back, and intense eyes. Snape. A 16 year old Snape. Hes gorgeous, Hermione thought.   
  
'Did you hear me?? Get out of my seat! You must be the new girl,' Snape said rudely, waiting for her to move. Hermione quickly snapped out of her spaciness and jumped out of Snapes seat. She stared at him as she backed up to take the other seat beside Lily. She accidently bumped into another boy, with black hair and glasses.  
  
'Oh! Im sorry!' Hermione exclaimed, now getting frustrated. The boy gave her a warm smile.  
  
'Oh thats fine! No harm done, you must be that new girl, Hermione Granger, is it? Im James Potter!' he stuck his hand out for Hermione to shake. She nervously smiled, and shook his hand. He sat down, and the teacher spoke.  
  
'Find your seats class, come on, hurry it up!' Dumbledore said as he realized Hermione didnt have a seat.  
  
'Miss Granger, take a seat next to Severus, if you will,' Dumbledore said. Hermione glared at him, and he winked at her. Ha, so this was all Dumbledores doing. Hermione walked over to where Snape was, and sat next to him. Snape didnt stirr. The whole class was very uncomfortable for Hermione, sitting with him. She felt very self consious, and Snape intimidated her. He made her feel scared, and nervous. When class was over, Lily ran up to Hermione, and they walked out. Hermione accidently bumped into a boy with platinum blonde hair.  
  
'Watch it, Mudblood,' he spat. Lucius Malfoy. Hermione laughed to herself, like father like son. She found it humorous to see all the people she had known as adults as teenagers. In the Great Hall, Hermione talked to Lily and James, and she scanned the cafe. She saw Mr Weasley and the future Mrs Weasley, some of her teachers, and a very young Hagrid. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table, just to see who was there. Of course, the first one she layed eyes on was Snape. He looked beautiful there, and Hermione stared. He looked up at her, and scowled, and looked down at his food. Hermione sighed, and went on talking with her new friends.  
  
'I saw the way you were looking at Severus today, Hermione,' Lily said, giggling as they sat in the dorm room they shared as 6th years. Hermiones face turned bright red.  
  
'No! I wasnt! What do you mean, anyway,' she stuttered, denying it. Lily continued to laugh.  
  
'Ok, Ill talk to you more about this when your ready to admit that youve got a crush on Severus. Im going to sleep, goodnight Hermione,' Lily said, going to sleep, turning out the light.  
  
What if I do like Snape, like Lily says? No, hes rotten to the core. So what, if hes the most beautiful creature on the Earth? Hes rude, and mean, and I would never have a chance! Hes my professor, Hermione thought, deciding on sleep then, and she went to bed.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, wondering if it was all a dream. She started to believe that, but when she saw Lily in the bed next to her, waking up, she knew it was definately not. Hermione showered, and put on her clothes and robes. Today, she used a make up charm, and one to make her hair look shiny and pretty. No, she didnt like Snape, of course not.  
  
'Who are you trying to impress? Wow, Hermione, you look good today,' Lily said when she saw Hermione. Hermione blushed again.  
  
'I-I just wanted to look nice today. No reason,' Hermione smiled nervously, and Lily gave her a disbelieving look. Hermione laughed, and waited for Lily to get ready. They both left their dorm, and walked down into the common room. No one was there; and they assumed that everyone was still getting ready. They decided to go walk around downstairs for a little while until breakfast.  
  
They walked to the library, and Hermione opened up the massive door. There was no one in there, and they walked over to a table by the window and sat. They started talking, and Hermione noticed in the corner of the library in the dark, sat someone. She could only see them from the back, and she squinted to see who it was. Lily turned around to look.  
  
'Severus,' Lily whispered. Hermione nodded.  
  
'Why is he here alone?' Hermione asked. Surely, with his looks, he had friends, and even more girlfriends.  
  
'Eh, hes kind of a loner. He dosent really have any friends, and he comes down here very early to study. He always has,' Lily whispered. 'No one really wants to talk to him.'  
  
'Your telling me that Snape-I mean Severus-has no friends? Hes got to have a girl friend at least, hes gorgeous!' Hermione kept her voice down, she didnt want her Potions professor to hear her. It felt so awkward to use Snapes first name, but she rather liked it. Severus, she thought, repeating it in her mind.  
  
'He is rather very nice looking, but I guess the girls here go for the loud, cute boys, not the melancholic, gothic loners,' Lily said, looking back at Snape.  
  
'Id go for a melancholic, gothic loner right about now,' Hermione whispered, staring at Snape, her eyes wide. At that moment, Snape got up, and stormed out, walking directly next to their table on his way out. A small breeze flew by them when he walked by, and Hermione closed her eyes when she felt it. Lily was observing this.  
  
'Ha! I knew it, Hermione! You like Severus, but I wont tell anyone. As long as you dont tell anyone I like James Potter,' Lily said.  
  
'Sure,' Hermione was only half listening. She was staring at the door which Snape left, and she was deep in thought, thinking about him. Was this a part of Dumbledores plan? She hoped not. She still couldnt picture herself remotely liking her Potions professor, let alone the fact that it was Snape.  
  
Please review!! It means much!! 


	3. Dungeons

Chapter 3  
  
It came time for Potions, and Hermiones heart pounded. She couldnt wait to be near Snape, for some reason. Lily and her walked to Potions, and sat down when they got there. Lily winked at Hermione for good luck, and Hermione started to get out her things. The bell was almost about to ring, and Snape still wasnt there. Hermione was tempted to look for him, but she kept her head down. Just then, Snape hurried in the class and sat down. Hermione could hear his rapid, fast breaths. She turned to look at him, and she looked into his deep, blue intense eyes when he looked at her. He didnt even scowl this time.   
  
'Attention class!' Dumbledore said as he beat his desk with his wand several times. He looked right over to Hermione. She was the one who broke the stare with Snape as she looked to Dumbledore, who gave her a warm, knowing smile. She smiled back. Dumbledore kept talking, but Hermione wanted to talk to Snape.  
  
'Why were you almost late?' she whispered. Snape turned to her.  
  
'I am in class right now, cant you see that?' he snapped. Hermione was taken back, and she apologized under her breath. She looked up at Dumbledore, but didnt notice when Snape looked back at her.   
  
After class, Hermione gathered her things, but she was having trouble carrying all of it. She stumbled out with all her books. Snape saw this as he lingered in the shadows. Just as she was about to drop her Transfiguration book, Snape caught it swiftly. Hermione looked up at him, staring. He had no expression on his face, and his eyes were unreadable.  
  
'Tha-' she started to say, but Snape walked off briskly. Hmph. Lily and James ran over to her.  
  
'Hermione! Severus just helped you, he never helps anyone!' she said excitedly. Hermione smiled nervously, and blushed.   
  
'Wed really like to go to lunch with you, but we really have to um, study,' James said, and they waved as they ran toward Gryffindor. Hermione laughed. She had finally met Harrys parents, and they were wonderful, just like he was. Hermione decided to go back to the library to study, since she wasnt feeling especially hungry today. She entered the library, and walked through, glancing to see who was there. No one intersting. Well, she had one person, one person only on her mind that day that she wanted to see. Hermione walked over to a table in the corner near the restricted section of the library. It was dark in there that day, hence the rain they were having that week.  
  
She got out her books, and started to read them, studying them. She brought the book up to her face, reading closely.  
  
'You should get reading glasses, if you have to read like that,' Hermione heard a silky voice say, and the book flew out of her hands. Sitting infront of her was Snape, staring into her eyes. His long, wavy black hair fell around his shoulders, caressing his face delicately. His eyes shone into hers, and Hermiones pulse quickened just at him being near her.   
  
'I-I know, but I dont like glasses on my face-on me,' Hermione said nervously, her hands fumbling with the book. Snape never took his glare off of her as she fixed herself. She looked up at him and smiled nervously, but he just stared into her eyes, into her soul. Hermione stopped moving and just looked at him. Snape jumped up, and grabbed her arm. He started to lead her somewhere, walking very fast.  
  
'Severus! Where are we going??' Hermione asked frantically. At the sound of Hermione saying his first name, he turned to face her.   
  
'I want to show you something. Have you ever been to the dungeon?' he asked her. She shook her head.  
  
'You mean the Slytherin dungeon? And where our Potions class is?' she asked, as far as she knew there was no other dungeon, it would have said so in Hogwarts: A History, her favorite book.   
  
'No. The other dungeon.'  
  
'There is no such place, what are you talking about?' Hermione said, doubting him. But he was not one to play jokes on people, so she trusted him. Snape turned around, and led her to Slytherin. The hall was dark, except for a few candles illuminating the wall. He looked at her, and motioned for her to stop. He stopped infront of a place on the stone wall, and got out his wand.  
  
'Openus Dungeonus Serpentus,' he said, and waved his wand. The wall opened up, and all Hermione could see was pitch black. Snape looked at her, and Hermione was scared, and it showed on her face as her eyes opened wide. Snape walked halfway in, and motioned for her to enter, which she did. The passage closed behind them. They entered the dungeon, which was completely dark.  
  
'Lumos!' Snape shouted, and all the old candlesticks on the wall lit. Hermione looked around, at a massive dungeon, with passageways, and cells.  
  
'What is this place?' Hermione said, stepping forward.  
  
'This, is the Dungeon of Snakes. A long time ago, they kept prisoners here. Its not used anymore, it was closed up by Dumbledore. he didnt want the students to be in a school where criminals were being held,' Snape said, starting to walk down a passageway. Hermione followed.  
  
'I come here alot, I know where Im going. Stay close, its designed for people to get lost,' He said, as he looked at Hermione who was very close to him now. She looked up at him, into his eyes which flickered with the dim candlelight. To Hermiones dissapointment, he turned around and kept walking forward. She rolled her eyes and made a dissapointed face. The corridors echoed from their steps. Hermione watched the walls, and she saw a strange drawring of a snake, the same snake on her charm necklace. She stepped up to it and compared the two. She could feel Snape standing right behind her, and it made the hair on her neck stand up. She slowly turned around, so they were facing each other, her back against the cold, stone wall. Snape stared down into her eyes, through her soul. His body was so close to hers, they almost touched. Snapes hands went to touch the wall behind her, like closing her in. Her heartbeat was so fast now, she could feel it. Her knees were weak, and her breath was rapid. So was his. Snapes face was so close to hers; she could feel his hot breath on her face. She closed her eyes, and her body wanted to touch his so much, she needed it. She looked into his eyes again, and they penetrated through her like daggars. She could see that he was shaking, and so was she. He looked perfect at that moment, his beautiful face, his long hair falling gently over his shoulders, the dim candlelight reflecting in his intense blue eyes. He had still yet to touch her.   
Snape removed his hand from the wall shakily, and lightly grazed it down Hermiones cheek, not stopping and letting it ever so slightly graze her breast. She closed her eyes, and her neck tilted back some. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes again. Snape never lost his eye contact with her. Hermione looked into his eyes, thinking: Now, now. She pleaded with her eyes for him to relive this silent torture of not touching him, her need to feel him was taking her over. Snape leaned into her, his lips less than one inch from hers as he looked at them. He then looked into her eyes, and she silently pleaded. Yes, yes.  
He kissed her then, not too hard, but not too soft. The feel of his lips on hers made Hermione almost collapse. He had soft, beautiful lips that had a way of making her feel absolute perfection at that moment. She felt her eyes roll into her skull. She couldnt take it anymore. Hermiones hands and arms embraced his neck, his broad back, and touching his silky black hair. His hands not very steadily encircled her, pulling her closer to him, so her body was right up against his. The feel of his chest on hers made her breath stagger and her heart couldnt have been beating faster. Snape broke away from the kiss and just hugged her, for what seemes like the longest time. Neither wanted to let go, neither wanted to be without the feeling of their bodies being so close.  
It was getting late, and Hermione had to do her homework. She had completely forgotten the fact that she was in 1973, and with her Potions professor. She was the one who broke the embrace, and she smiled so brightly. Snapes face stayed the same as it had been, expressionless except for his eyes. Hermione was about to speak, when Snape put his index finger up to her lips, silencing her. He simply nodded, and they started to walk back.  
  
Youd better review, thats all Im going to say. 


	4. Confession to Lily

Chapter 4  
  
********  
  
Snape and Hermione walked up to Gryffindor in silence. Both were pensively thinking about that happened in the dungeon. Hermione was confused, but not ashamed of what she had done. There was something that she felt when with Snape, something she couldnt describe, something that she had never felt before.   
Hermione wanted to hold his hand, but it was tucked tightly at his side. Hmph, she thought. She looked over at him, and his dark hair was in his face. All she could see was the tip of his nose. When they finally arrived at Gryffindor, Hermione said the password. She said goodbye and was about to leave, when Snape pulled her from the back, and turned her to face him, and without pausing he pressed his lips to hers. She melted in his arms, as he ran his hands through her hair. As quickly as he had embraced her, he let go. Hermione was reluctant at this, but she let him. 'Ill see you in Potions, Hermione Granger,' Snape said as he turned and walked away. The sound of him using her first name startled her, but she liked it. 'Same to you, Severus,' Hermione called, and he turned around, but the look on his face wasnt unhappy; Hermione thought she could see a hint of a smile. She smiled brightly, and went into her dorm.  
  
'Why are you so late! You missed dinner!' said Lily, sitting at the couch infront of a blazing fire. Hermione went and sat down next to her, her body sinking in the overstuffed couch. She couldnt help smiling. Lily had a suspicious look on her face.  
  
'YOU WERE WITH SEVERUS! I KNEW IT!' Lily laughed and she hugged Hermione tightly. Hermione laughed too.  
  
'Yes, I was with him. He showed me something, but thats not important. Lily, I really like him, alot. I dont know why. But I must tell you something. You wont believe me, but I must tell you,' Hermione started to say. Lily nodded, urging her to go on.  
  
'I-Im from the year 2001. Dumbledore brought me here to 1973, thats why I looked at you so funny that time. Its because I really had never seen you. Except in pictures,' Hermione said. Lilys look was confused.  
  
'But you came here a day before that,' Lily said. Hermione nodded. 'You saw me the day before, when you first came here a day before.'  
  
'That was all Dumbledores doing. He must have put a remember spell on me, so I would forget about that. But do you believe me? Even ask Dumbledore,' Hermione said, hoping Lily would believe. Lily smiled widely.  
  
'Thats wicked! So, you must know my future, and my future with James!' Lily said, holding onto Hermiones hands.  
  
'Yes, but that I can not tell you. Let me just say that I saw your picture from my best friend, Harry Potter,' Hermione said, trying not to say anything about Voldemort and all of that. Lily looked ecstatic.  
  
'Also, Lily, theres something else. Snape-er-Severus I know from the future. He is my Potions teacher here,' Hermione said nervously. Lily got wide eyed and her jaw dropped.  
  
'Severus is your future Potions teacher, Hermione? Wicked! I bet it was a shock for you to see him now, rather, in the past, when hes your age!' Lily said, and Hermione nodded.  
  
'Yes, I know. But hes alot better looking than I expected him to be. Alot better. But I know Dumbledore brought me back for some reason, and maybe it was to make Severus happy,' Hermione said, and looked into the fire.  
  
'I see what you mean. That is probably why. Is Severus really that bad in the future?' Lily asked.  
  
'Yes! He is rotten, mean, critisizing, all of it. He seems very lonely and reserved. Maybe Dumbledore thought he could use a lift, and I was the perfect one for the job,' Hermione said, shrugging. 'But, I am more than willing to do anything that involves Severus!' The girls laughed. Lily sighed.  
  
'I have to go to sleep, Hermione. Ive got to get up early,' Lily said as she got up and left. Hermione nodded, and yawned, and followed into her own dorm to sleep. 


	5. Stay the Night

Oh, to Under the Moons Influence: I know this kind of story has been written, but I do it for fun. If you want some of MY real fiction thats a good example of my work, I definately reccomend 'Through the Process Of' story that I wrote.   
  
*****  
  
Hermione sighed as she walked up to her dorm room, and opened the door following Lily. She was just about to change her clothes, when she realized she had forgotten a book in the Library earlier that day.  
  
'Damn! Lily, dont worry about me, but I have to run down to the Library to get my Transfiguration book. Ill be back in a little while,' Hermione said, putting her robe back on.  
  
'Just be careful, Hermione. You know what sort of things-rather people, are lurking the hallways at night here,' Lily said, and turned over in her bed. Hermione nodded, and left the dormitory. The halls were dark, and they were lit by only a few candles. Hermione shivered at the coldness of the stone walls, and she walked faster. When she finally arrived at the Library, she struggled to open the heavy door, and went inside. It was very dark, except from the little moonlight from the windows. She hurried over to the table she was at before, and saw her book sitting there. But, she noticed something else. A dark figure was standing infront of the table; she could see its outline. Maybe I shouldnt get it now, she thought, and turned to leave.  
  
'No, wait,' she heard it say. She turned around, and ran to the figure who stepped out of the darkness. She embraced him, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
'Severus! What are you doing here?' Hermione asked, looking into his dark eyes. He caressed her hair.  
  
'I knew youd be back to get your book. I would have brought it to you, but I dont know the password to Gryffindor,' he explained. Hermione nodded. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head on his chest. He stroked her back.  
  
'Even in that small amount of time, I missed you.'  
  
Hermione looked up at him, confused. Never did she think that Snape would say something like that to her, ever.   
  
'I wanted to go to you, to see you, breathe you in. I wanted to be near you.'  
  
Hermione couldnt believe what she was hearing. No one had ever said these things to her before. The strange thing was, it was coming from Snape. She could never imagine him saying anything remotely similar to this. She was about to speak, when he pressed his lips to hers, sealing them. Hermione forgot what she was about to say, and tilted her head back. His lips felt soft, smooth against hers. A perfect fit. Without realizing it, Snape parted her lips with his tongue, and he entered her mouth. Her tongue met his, each caressing. It was a feeling of bliss and loveliness, and Hermione wished for it never to end. Severus broke the kiss, and Hermiones eyes opened to meet his. She saw in them something unknown to his eyes before. It was a shy, timid look, a look of sensitivity. The coldness was gone. Hermione smiled inside, but she stared into his blue eyes, and he into her brown ones.   
  
Snape kissed her again, but lightly, and he felt for her hand. Hermione held his hand in hers, and Snape started walking toward the door. Hermione just assumed he was walking her up to her dormitory. They had no need for words. It was dark and cold, so Hermione stood closeby Snape. She felt warm against his cold skin. He had never felt a female so close to him before. He was silent as he walked up to the Gryffindor tower. When they arrived at the door to the common room, Hermione turned to face him.  
  
'Hermione, Im not trying to sound presumptuous, but would you like to come back to Slytherin for a while? For some reason, Dumbledore transferred me to a room alone, so we wouldnt be bothering anyone. If you dont want to be with me tonight, I wont hold it personally,' Snape said, looking off guard. Hermione smiled brightly.  
  
'Of course, Id love to stay with you tonight,' Hermione said. Snape nodded.  
  
'Im not suggesting anything, you do know that?' he said, looking through her eyes.  
  
'Oh, I know. Severus, show me the way,' Hermione said, and Snape kissed her lightly. He led her through dark corridors and stairways, until they were in the Slytherin dungeon. They entered the common room, and luckily no one was up. It was practically 11 now. Snape walked quietly down some stairs from the common room, and down a corridor. The dorms here looked much different from Gryffindor. He led her down to th end of the hallway, to a dark wood door. Snape took out his wand, and said a spell Hermione had never heard. The door slowly opened, and they entered a dark room.  
  
'Lumos!' Snape said, and a single candle in 3 corners of the room lit up. The stone walls reflected the light, and Hermione could see rain outside of two windows on the right and left sides. Hermione saw a full size plush bed in the middle, the dark wood headboard against the wall. The dark 4 poster bed had green velvet and satin blankets, and most of the room was in dark greens. Hermione liked Snapes room; it was very isolating in a way. Snape closed the door behind her, and he looked at her.  
  
'I like it. Homey,' she said, looking around. There was a green and silver snake tapestry on the wall above a dark wood desk, which was a typical Slytherin furnishing.   
  
'Im glad you like it,' and when Snape said this, two of the candles blew out at the same time. Only one candle in the farright corner was lit, making the room significantly darker. Hermione jumped, into Snapes arms. He laughed a little, and Hermione laughed too. She yawned.  
  
'Its Saturday tomorrow, so your welcome to stay the night if you dont want to walk all the way back to Gryffindor tonight. Besides, you sound very tired,' Snape noted, and walked over to his bed. He pulled back the blankets, and looked at Hermione.  
  
'But -yawn- I cant sleep in my robe!' she said, and Snape nodded, looking down. Hermione saw this, and quickly said something.  
  
'But, I can sleep in something else, as long as you dont look under the covers.'  
  
Snape looked at her questioningly, but nevertheless agreed.  
  
'Well, you cant look either then. I sleep in boxers,' Snape said, blushing a little. Hermiones head was filled with pictures and thoughts about Snape, in bed with only boxers. She sighed happily. Snape started to remove his robes, and Hermione did likewise. Before she started to talk her shirt off, she cleared her throat. Snape looked up.  
  
'Oh. Yes.' he said, and the other candle blew out, leaving them in darknedd except for the little moonlight from the moon and rain. Hermione walked over to the other side of the bed, where she removed her shirt and skirt. All that was left was her bra and panties, and she lifted the cover and layed in the bed. She watched Snape as he removed everything but his boxers. She could see the outline of his chest in the small amount of light as he got into the bed. Hermione closed her eyes, and smiled. Snape turned to face her, and she to him.  
  
'Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?' Snape asked. Hermione giggled.  
  
'No, no, Im fine. Thanks for asking,' she said, looking into his eyes. It was so warm under the covers, next to Snape. He put his arms around her then, and kissed her. Softly at first, then deeper. Hermione felt weak as she felt his bare chest against her skin; his arms around her; protecting her. He felt the same, and he deepened the kiss, seperating her lips with his tongue softly. Hermione snuggled closer to him, and kissed him. Snape reached behind her back, and played with her bra buckle. Hermione didnt flinch when he unhooked it, and slid it off her arms. He tossed it aside, and Hermione got up really close. The feeling of her curves on his body made Snape start to breathe heavily, and his heart rate increased. Hermione felt her pulse quicken as well, and she started to sweat.   
Snape stopped kissing her, and he looked into her eyes.   
  
'Do you want to do this?' he asked, waiting for Hermiones answer. Her brain said no, your too young, this is Snape! Rotten, old greasy Snape who is your Potions professor! Her heart said, Yes! This is why Dumbledore brought you here. You have fallen for Snape, but hes young. He is not yet your professor!   
On that note, Hermione went with her heart, not her head. After all, here she was in 1973, with a young beautiful boy who felt the same as she did. Why not go for it? Hermione nodded, and kissed him again. She could feel his delicate fingers trace up and down her sides, and finally stopping at her underwear, removing it gently. She helped him along, and she removed his black boxers, satiny at the feel. Snape mounted her, and looked into her eyes. Hermione could feel his hardness at her opening. She opened her legs, and wrapped them around Snapes hips. Snape kissed her neck, and he slowly began to enter her. Hermione cried out a little, and he looked at her. She told him with her eyes that it was he first time. Snape nodded.  
  
'Me too,' he said, and Hermione gave him a big smile. At that moment, Snape smiled. Not just a little smile, but a genuine, happy smile. He looked so beautiful. Hermione hugged him to her, and they kissed. She tightened her legs, and Snape entered her again, more hard than before. The feeling was so wonderful for the both of them. Snape climaxed, and Hermione moaned as her head tilted back. Snape pulled out, and layed next to her.  
  
'I love you,' he whispered, looking into her eyes.  
  
'I love you, Severus,' Hermione whispered back, and smiled. They fell asleep there, Snapes arms around her. Somewhere in Hogwarts, an old future Headmaster smiled greatly, and laughed. His plan was successful.  
  
Review! 


	6. Actions

Thanks so much for the reviews. This dosent mean stop!  
  
******  
  
Hermione woke to the sound of rustling fabric. She opened her eyes, and the room was dark except for a little sunlight coming from the dark curtains on the windows. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around for Snape. He was at the edge of the bed, putting on his black boots. He had already put on his clothes and robes. He turned around to look at her. Hermione smiled.  
  
'Hi,' she said as she stretched her arms. Snape nodded. Hermione was confused; he seemed so happy last night, but now he seemed down. She pulled the blankets to her chest, and sat up.  
  
'Severus, are you ok?' Hermione asked suspiciously. Severus turned back around.  
  
'Yes, Im fine.'  
  
Hermione gulped. Was last night a mistake? No, she wouldnt think of it. She gathered her clothes from the floor, and started to put them on. Snape didnt watch her, but he got up and walked over to the bathroom and went in, closing the door a little roughly. It made Hermione jump. She tried to fight back tears, putting her clothes back on. Hermione decided to wait a few minutes for Snape to come out, but he stayed in the bathroom.   
  
On the other side of the door, Snape was sitting on the edge of the tub, running his hands through his long, wavy black hair. He was shaking, and he almost started to cry.   
  
How am I supposed to act around her now? This goes against all my morals, but yet it dosent feel wrong. I love her.  
  
Snape sat and pondered in silence. He heard a door opening and shut, from the bedroom. Hermione ran, crying, back to Gryffindor. A group of Slytherins stared as she ran by, but didnt stop and question her. She ran all the way to Gryffindor, not stopping. She screamed the password, and ran through the common room where Lily sat with James. They watched the girl, crying, running up to her dorm. Lily was just about to go up, but James put his arms around her waist.  
  
'No, dont go. She probably wants to be left alone,' he said, and Lily nodded.  
  
'I guess your right, James. You always are.'  
  
Hermione threw herself on the door, and heard the door slam behind her. She pounded her bed, her pillows, and screamed into her pillow.  
  
It was all a mistake. Dumbledore didnt mean for this to happen. Its all bullshit, me and Professor Snape. What the fuck was I thinking? I deserve all of it.   
  
Hermione quieted down, and tried not to remember last night, the glory of it. The feeling of being with Snape, the feeling of his body against hers. How right it felt. Then, he might have felt the same. Now, she didnt know what he was thinking. She hit the pillow one last time with her fist, with all her might. Hermione jumped up, and ran back through the common room, out of Gryffindor. She ran through the stone corridors, wiping tears from her eyes.   
  
I have to be strong.  
  
She ran to Dumbledores quarters, and banged on the door. She heard a voice from inside.  
  
'Come in, Hermione,' Dumbledore shouted. Hermiong kicked open the door. Dumbledore was seated behind a desk, like he was awaiting her arrival.  
  
'Why did you bring me back here! To make me suffer? Tell me now, old man!'  
  
Dumbledore laughed.  
  
'You know very well why I brought you here. And no, I wont send you back. I wanted you here for a reason, I chose you well. This is all quite fine, dont panic,' Dumbledore reassured her.  
  
'Then WHY is Snape acting like that?'  
  
'Your going to have to figure this one out on your own. I can tell you not to worry. In time, in time,' Dumbledore said, smiling at her. Hermione was fuming.  
  
'UGH!' Hermione said, and stomped out. Dumbledore laughed again.  
  
'Ah, yes, I did choose her well.'  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	7. Reunited

Thanks for the reviews I know you want to review more! I know this ones short, my apologies.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione ran, as fast as she could to Slytherin. She was going to have it out with Snape, she couldnt take feeling like this. The other Slytherins didnt give her a passing glance as she ran, crying, through the common room and down, down into the dungeon further. Hermione fell when she reached the cold stone floor of the corridor, but she cried out and struggled to get up. She hobbled down to the last door, and pounded on it.  
  
'Severus! SEVERUS!' she screamed at the top of her lungs, crying. No answer. Hermione sunk down to the floor, pounding at the door on her way down.   
  
'Severus,' she whimpered, as she lay propped up by the door.  
  
When he found her, her face was streaked with tears, her body unmoving, except for rapid breathing from her chest cavity. He picked her up, and carried her into the room. He layed her on the bed, she was so exaughsted from screaming and running and pounding on the door that she didnt notice. He went to the bathroom, getting a wet cloth to put on her head. He grabbed a chair, and put it next to the bed where Hermione layed. He watched her breathe in, and out, in and out.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and Snape stared at her. She blinked, and strained to see.  
  
'Snape? I came to talk-'  
  
'Shh, no. Let me talk. What I did was wrong, I acted totally innapropriate. Its going to be hard for me to deal with this,' Snape said.  
  
'Deal with what??' Hermione said harshly, although whispering. Her vocal cords hurt.  
  
'The fact that I love you. Ive never loved anyone before, and at first I didnt know what I was feeling. Thats why I acted the way I did. If I could make it up to you somehow, I would, Hermione. I realize now that I love you,' Snape said, looking at her with intense eyes. She was speechless. His eyes showed warmth, and she had never seen this before.   
  
'I-I love you too, Severus,' was all she could say. He smiled, and blushed, looking away. Hermione sat up, and yawned. Snape got up and sat next to her on the bed. They hugged, and Hermione breathed him in deep. He smelled so good, and comfortable. Hermione pulled away, still holding on to him. He looked into her eyes, into her soul.  
  
'Can I stay the night? Not to do anything, but you know, to be with you,' Hermione asked.  
  
'I would never say no,' was all Snape said, and he kissed her on the lips. 


	8. Decisions

Thanks for the reviws. Keep reviewing, you know you want to...  
  
*****  
  
A day and a night passed, and still Hermione was weak. You would think that being with Snape would have re-energized her, made her will to live stronger. But one effect of Time traveling is that the body rebels against the new environment; the environment was different back in 1973 then in present day. Hermiones body was used to 2001, and it was not for 1973. Dumbledore noted this, and he couldnt change the way time travel worked, no matter how powerful of a wizard he was.   
Dumbledore sent for Snape that afternoon, and when Snape came into his office, there was a worried look on his face. Dumbledore nodded, and Snape sat down.  
  
'My dear boy, I do not know if your aware of this, but Hermione is not from this time,' Dumbledore stated. Snape looked confused.  
  
'Sir, I dont follow you.'  
  
'Severus, Hermione is from the year 2001. In that day and time, I am headmaster of Hogwarts, and you are to be the Potions professor there. Hermione was a student of yours,' Dumbledore continued. Snape listened attentively.  
  
'You were a bitter man. Lonely, in desperate need of someone on your life. I knew that Hermione was to be your soulmate so to speak, but unfortunately for a glitch in time, she was born too late. She is 16 when you are practically middle aged, but that is the fault of whos in charge. I sent her back in time because I knew that without her, neither you or she would ever have love in your lives, and love is the most important thing. But, unfortunately at the time I did not realize the effect of time travel. Surely you know of that,' Dumbledore said. Snape nodded, his face drained of any color.  
  
'I have only a few choices. To send Hermione back to the future, where she would forget about you, and the future Severus would have no idea of all this. Or, I could have Hermione spend her last days with you, and youd both remember each other. If I sent her back, all these memories of yors will be erased, and you will be put back in the mindstate you were before you truly knew her, and you will live your life as a lonely and bitter man. Yet, if I have her stay with you, she will die, and you will still have no one. I will make it up to you to decide,' Dumbledore said solemnly.  
  
'It is better to have loved then not loved at all, Professor Dumbledore. I do not want to forget Hermione. And I do not want her to go into the future again, living a life of no love. Now I see that it it better to die then to not love at all. I wish for her to stay with me,' Snape stated, looking Dumbledore straight into the eyes. He nodded.  
  
'Hermione will have no idea that she is dying. I want her to be as happy as possible while she goes,' Dumbledore said, and Snape agreed. With that, he got up from his chair, and he walked briskly out of Dumbledores office. Dumbledore wiped a single tear from his eye, and he got back to work.  
  
Review! 


	9. Changed

Review! I know you want to. I know this is short, but stay tuned for the next chapter  
  
Snape ran down to his dormitory, and he opened the door. Hermione was sitting up on the bed, reading a book. She had eyeglasses on, and she was straining to see the words. She looked up at Snape and smiled.  
  
'Hermione, put the book down for a second,' Snape said as he sat next to her. She looked puzzled.  
  
'Sure, Severus. Something you wanted to talk to me about?' she asked, and took the glasses off. Snape gulped, and he looked into her failing eyes.  
  
'You know I love you. I always will,' he said, and he took her hands. Hermione nodded.  
  
'And I love you, Severus.'  
  
Snape nodded, and he hugged Hermione. She started to have a coughing fit, and Snape pulled away. He rubbed her back, and she settled down.  
  
'I dont know whats wrong with me. The flu, perhaps,' she said, and shrugged.  
  
'Yes, possibly,' he said, even though he knew it was a lie. Hermione was going to die.  
  
'Can I get you anything?' he asked, ready to get up. 'No, just stay with me. Please, Severus, dont go,' Hermione said weakly as she coughed. Snape cringed and sat down.  
  
How can I do this?  
  
Hermione smiled and took Snapes hand. She drifted off to sleep, and Snape sat there with her for hours, just savoring her presence. He knew he wouldnt have her much longer. She had changed him from a bitter, sour young man to someone who could love. Snape would never be the same man he once was, even after her death.  
  
Review 


	10. One Last Time

Thanks so much for the reviews: I read all your comments and take your opinions into considersation for my story! Ahh keep reviewing, tell me what you think!  
  
*  
  
Snape left Hermione to sleep, he needed some time to think. Was this really the best thing to do? Was it really better to have loved, if only for a little while, than to have not loved at all? He pondered this as he roamed the halls of Hogwarts. Tears dripped from his pale cheeks and dampened his dark hair. Dumbledore watched him as he walked, and Dumbledore regretted bringing Hermione back. But there was no other way that anyone could be happy in this situation, except if some kind of miracle happened.   
Snape walked solemnly back to the Slytherin dungeon, passing other future wizards who did not give him a secong glance. As he entered his room, he heard Hermione cough and weeze. He held back tears of sadness, distraught, and anger as he sat next to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
'Im going to die, arent I, Severus,' Hermione looked into his eyes, as if she knew. Snape could bring himself to answer her question.  
  
'I have actually never read about time travel, but I do remember, in the future, how in one of my classes it was mentioned.' Hermione paused to cough, every blow shaking her body, rupturing her lungs, tearing at her throat.   
  
'Something was mentioned about in time travel, the traveler can stay for only a little while or they get sick. Something about the environment, but they start to die. There is no cure,' she continued, and Snape nodded his head.  
  
'Dumbledore called me to his quarters, and he discussed this with me. He told me there was nothing I could do, but to stay with you until you passed. Or, he could send you back to your time, where you would never find love again, and we both would forget about each other forever. I chose to have you stay,' Snape said, looking deep into her cinnamon eyes. She blinked; her eyes filled with tears.  
  
'I do not regret your decision, Severus. I would rather to have loved than to not have loved at all,' she said, her head tilting to the side as she looked out the window. It was snowing. No words were spoken between them, they sat in silence, just savoring each others presence.   
  
'Hermione, do not think of me as presumptuous, but I would desperately need to make love to you, one last time. Would you consider it?' Snape asked, fearful that she would be angry. But Hermione looked at him with large eyes, and kissed him hard on the lips. They embraced each other, and Snape removed his shirt. Hermione felt him as much as she could, then she removed her shawl, and her sweater. Snape mounted her, laying her down on the bed. He kissed her deeply as she slid off his pants, and his boxers. Snape unhinged her bra, and slid off her remaining skirt and underwear. He kissed her neck all over, and Hermiones body jolted up in response. She could feel Snapes hardness, and she opened her legs so he could enter her. She squeezed him tight as he slid into her, soft at first, then moving into a more thrusting pattern. They moved in rhythm, and when Snape climaxed, Hermione screamed. Her body was very weak, but she held on amazingly until it was over. Snape pulled out of her, and layed beside her. Both breathed heavily, and looked into each others eyes. Snape reached out, and moved his hands across her face, clearing it of her wavy hair.  
  
'Your so beautiful, Hermione. I love you so much,' Snape said, and he kissed her again. Hermione snuggled into his powerful arms, and she slept. She was exaughsted, and a single tear went down Snapes cheek as he thought, 'This is the last time I will ever hold her again.'  
  
Review! The more reviews, the faster I update! 


	11. Gone

*  
  
*Sorry I didnt update, but the stupid thing wouldnt let me upload for like a week and a half! Sorry!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Snape awoke the next morning to a clash of thunder, and flashing lightening. It had been a while since he had seen such weather in the morning. He turned over and saw Hermione, laying there on her back. Her skin was pale, paler then yesterday. Snape prepared himself and sighed, closing his eyes. He brought his hand to her face. Ice cold. Snape swallowed, finding her cold wrist under the covers, and tried to find her pulse. There was no heartbeat, no pattern, no anything. Snape sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed, his head in his hands. Tears streamed down his soft cheeks as his sadness ingulfed him entirely. Snape threw his robe on, and he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Snape ran though the school, and luckily no one was awake yet. He tripped over his own feet and slammed into the floor hard, head first. There was a loud crack as his head hit the stone, the sound of bone breaking. Snape didnt stir on the cold, solid floor.  
  
*  
  
Hermione awoke, finding herself in the middle of a beach, the surf just barely reaching her toes. She blinked a few times, and looked around. There was no one, just her lying there on the soft, warm sand. She didnt feel weak at all; she felt perfectly healthy. How did I get here, and why do I feel so...good? Why arent I sick, and where is Severus, she thought to herself.  
  
Hermione stood up, the feeling of the sand between her toes. A long, white dress was on her, tight at the top and when it got to her hips, flowing out around her legs. Her wild hair blew in the warm breeze, and she looked around with wide eyes. Where am I?  
  
She saw a house right next to the beach, a light grey house with white shutters. There was a deck, and a sliding door. It looked like a nice little beach house, just the kind that Hermione always wanted when she got older. She thought she might go ask the residents if she could use their phone to call someone at Hogwarts, to let them know she was ok. But when she got to the front door around the other side of the house, it was wide open. She walked in, and there were rose petals all over the floor. Hermione smiled, and walked further into the house.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, with its oak cabinets and granite countertops, just like shed always wanted in her future home. There was no phone anywhere. She ventured on, into the living room, and it looked like the one shed wanted too. How weird how everything in this place was exactly as shed wanted in a home of her own, but there was no phone. At this point, Hermione thought it was a dream, and a very realistic one at that.  
  
She walked around the house, looking at all the things, and it made her smile. Out of all her dreams, she liked this one the best. Just then, she heard light footsteps walking into the room. She turned around, and standing before her was Lily Potter, in her adult form. She smiled warmly at Hermione, and Hermione smiled back. After all, this was a dream.  
  
'Hello, Hermione. Do you like your home?' Lily asked. Hermione smiled brightly, and nodded.  
  
'I do. This is such a good dream, I love it! Except I would like it is Severus were here,' Hermione said. Lily shook her head.  
  
'This is not a dream, little one. You have passed on, and it may sound like too much at first, but believe me, its going to be fine,' Lily said, and Hermione nodded. All the memories of the previous days flooded into her mind, of her sickness, and of Severus. It all made sense to her now.  
  
'When will I be able to see him again?' Hermione asked. At this point he was all she cared about.  
  
'Very soon, my child, very soon,' Lily said, and she faded. Hermione sighed, and flopped down onto a tan leather chair in the den, and she looked out the huge bay window outside at the ocean. Severus, hurry.  
  
Review! 


	12. Fin

Snape awoke to find himself lying on the very same beach. He stood, and found that he was as strong as ever. He blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes. Where am I, he thought. Snape stood, and stretched his arms behind his head. He turned, and saw a quaint little home right off the beach. There were wooden boards making a path to the house, and there was long grass lining it, ticking his feet as he walked.   
  
Snape walked to the door of the gray house, and looked at the brass knocker shaped like a little lighthouse. He went to knock, but the door opened. Snape stepped inside, and he saw the most homey little house he had ever seen. One that he would have loved to live in.  
  
He walked through a kitchen, and he admired it. Then, he walked into a living room, with a bay window facing out onto the beach where he layed less than 5 minutes ago. There was a white leather recliner chair facing out toward the window, and Snape noticed someone was sitting there.  
  
'Excuse me? I was wondering if you could tell me-'  
  
The person in the chair jumped up, and spun around to face him.  
  
'Severus!' she screamed, and ran to Snape. He stumbled back as he embraced her, kissing her hair, down until their lips met finally.   
  
'But how are you here?' Hermione asked, holding his hands. Snape shook his head, and shrugged.  
  
'The last thing I remember is falling, Hermione. I remember I saw you dead when I awoke, and I ran out of the room. I ran through the school, and I fell over something, and I must have broke my neck or fractured my skull,' Snape said, and he ran his fingers through Hermiones hair.  
  
'So, what now? Do we just stay here forever, just you and me, with no one else?' Hermione asked, looking around. Snape got a little closer to her.  
  
'Dont you want that,' he whispered, and Hermione looked up at him, smiling.   
  
'Of course, Severus. I love you, forever.' 


End file.
